Indestructible heart
by Kyumari
Summary: An AU where Kotori is a princess and Umi is a knight. Country's war affects nothing to love. KotoUmi. Warning: M for one NozoEri chapter. Everything else should be T
1. Looking for you in the sky

The rivers glistened, wispy clouds covering the blue sky, whilst I was... stuck in a palace waiting for war to begin with Calestelle, sitting at my bedroom window.

"Ah... It's such a nice day! Shame I'm not allowed out..." I yawned as I reached out of my crystal window and flicked a branch. The cries of crows echoed in the distance.

"Wah... It's sooooo boring!" I cried as the maid—also my best friend—walked in.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kotori-himesama! How did you sleep?" For all her formality, Honoka greeted her childhood friend with a carefree grin. It faltered as she continued. "I wish it was like before... without war coming up..." Honoka sighed.

"Yeah... Me too..." I muttered, slumping further. "HONOKA-CHAN!" I shouted in revelation as the most amazing idea popped into my head, jumping to my feet and up and down hyperactively.

"K-Kotori-himesama!?" Honoka startled. "W-what? You really scared me!"

"I... I want to go on an adventure! Alone! I will come back, but I just wanna venture out there... and find something... or someone... which isn't as boring as this palace! I know lots of people would want to live in a palace but it's actually really boring," I said, with my eyes glittering with determination.

"Hmm... Are you sure you don't want me to come? Or a knight? Maybe Eri-chan? She's our top knight," Honoka muttered.

"No, it's fine! Besides, she's too busy, as in her freetime she has to do stuff with our top maid, Nozomi-chan," I dismissed.

My friend embraced me gently and whispered in my ear. "Okay... Just don't get yourself killed... It'll be our secret," she said softly. I was stunned; I had never seen her like this before.

"You know, Honoka-chan… I'd rather get killed than be stuck in this prison!" I smiled at the girl who grew a horrified look.

"Um, I wouldn't want you to be killed... I wouldn't have a friend in the palace anymore..." she said sadly. I placed my hand on her hand.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about the feelings of others." I took a deep breath. "Okay... if I'm going to go... I'll go now... See you, Honoka! Oh, by the way, can you dress up in one of my costumes so no one notices I've gone? Just get anything in the wardrobe," I said as I got my just-in-case knife and climbed out the window with a rope.

"Kotori-himesama! Good luck and don't die!" she called after me as I slid down the silky rope and onto the solid ground below.

* * *

A/N: how is it right now? It might seem a bit KotoHono, it was gonna be worse so I thought of something else! comment share vote! thx guyz! btw I finished this chapter 15 mins past my birthday


	2. A Knight's Wish

**A/N: thx for reviews... Disclaimer: I do not own LL and once again, thanks to I hate to see your heart break for edits!**

* * *

"Wuah!" I yawned as I slid out of bed.

Quickly and mechanically, I grabbed my bow and arrows and prepared to go to 5 a.m. morning shooting practice. When I left the room, I noticed a note written on silk fabric:

Umi, please go to the Forest Anemone to collect some anemone cathayensis for the King at 6 a.m.! :3 from Princess Rin ｘｏｘ

"At 6am?! Okay... I'll get ready instead of archery practice..." I muttered as I took the piece of fabric with me, which had a golden arrow attached to it. I quickly dressed myself in a white linen under-shirt and black linen under-pants, a shirt of mail, an ultramarine blue surcoat, a black leather belt and hooded cloak of the same color as my surcoat. I combed my long blue hair and packed some water, snacks and money to bring with me. Thankfully, though not surprisingly, I was perfectly on time.

I decided to walk there even though it was quite a distance because I wanted to admire the view, craving inspiration for a new song I was writing.

"Hmm... If I'm going to write a new song for today... I'm going to call it... Anemone Heart! But I need someone to sing with..." I murmured as I tried to think of the first line.

"Lonely my love, Lonely my heart... I'm not a flower bud. Lonely my love, lonely my heart... I want to be picked," I quietly sang to myself as I strolled across the meadow.

When I finally reached the forest, I stopped and gazed at the anemone.

"Longing for kindness… being hurt by kindness… I'd never wanted to experience these feelings. I can't handle them," I sang as I prepared to pick the perfect anemone cathayensis.

"Your heart is so distant, I want to cry. But even so, I've decided I will wait."

"For you, my first love," a sweet voice added onto my lyrics as a silky hand gripped the same flower as me. She had ashbrown hair, styled in a way where part of her hair was in a small chignon bun, and amber eyes as bright as her smile. She was dressed in a massive silk gray dress—the raiment of a wealthy young lady, most likely a princess, though what one would be doing in the forest alone eluded me.

"Ah... You take the flower... I'll find another! This forest is the anemone forest anyways..." I blushed and let go as I hurriedly looked around for another flower. The hand grabbed my hand.

"Wait... It's fine! You can have it! I'm just here for a stroll... You seem like you're performing a task for someone important, so you have it!" the girl insisted. My hands were trembling, and I bet she could feel it.

"I-I can find another! Really! And besides... you yourself look important..." I stammered as I took the flower and put it in her hands.

"You important, too, like a knight!" She smiled as if coming to a positive conclusion. "Let's just help each other find some more..." she said as she finally accepted them.

"You can go... I can find my own..." I told her, but she insisted on helping me. We picked in silence for a time until she spoke. She startled me, but I fought from reacting physically.

"Hey... What's your name?" she asked curiously. I could feel myself blushing; well she was really pretty...

"Um... I'm Umi... You look like a princess, so I'm not worthy of knowing you," I said, hoping that would be the end of it, but she persisted.

"Well, I want to know you! I'm Kotori! Nice to meet you, Umi-chan!" she smiled cheerfully. Just seeing her smile made my lips curve into a smile in return.

"Umi-chan! You look so pretty when you smile!" Kotori said as she hugged As if we knew each other really well, and consequently, I was blushing hotly.

"K-Kotori-san... We only just met..." I stammered over the sound of the leaves on the ground, which were crunching beneath our feet. A gust of wind whipped at our sides.

"Wahh! It's cold!" Kotori wailed, and I quickly wrapped her in my cloak and hugged her tightly. It wasn't that weird; it was just some warming up... right? The code of chivalry demanded it!

As Kotori snuggled into my chest, a certain train of thought slipped past my mental defenses: 'If I could have one wish... It would be... I want to know Kotori more and stay by her side... Forever...'


	3. Anemone Heart

**A/N** **: thx for everything... Disclaimer: I don't own LL and thanks again to I Hate to See You Heart Break for edits!**

* * *

"Umi-chan! You're so warm!" Kotori smiled as she embraced me back. I blushed harder than ever, which made me feel even hotter than her mere body temperature alone could have.

"Hmm... Umi-chan! Where you from? I'm from Kisere and I'm the Princess! Ah, by the way, it's really boring. All I do is sit in my room talking to my maid... Though she is really fun... Hmm? Umi-chan?" She quieted as she noticed the look of dread on my face.

"K-K-Kotori-chan... I-I really like you and everything but... W-We're enemies... We're not supposed to be together..." I stammered. My blush darkened as I realized what was implied by my wording.

"Nuh-uh; my top maid—not the one whose fun but the wise one—she said that today I would meet someone... the love of my life, and that nothing can separate us! And all her fortune readings come true!" Kotori said confidently.

"Th-the l-l-love of your l-life... It can't be me... Anyways... We're b-both girls..." I said, my voice shaking.

"So? I really like you, too," I paled at that last word, "and even if the war between our countries separates us, our hearts will never be separated." She glanced down and I barely heard her whispering, "It was this anemone which brought us together." She looked back up into my eyes and stated, "Besides, can't I love you even though we're the same gender?" She lifted a hand to hold the flower I had given her between us.

"Um... Well I guess so..." I murmured, as I couldn't truly reply.

"Hehe! I love you, Umi-chan! Can we be proper lovers?" Kotori giggled as she pounced onto me, giving me a bear hug. My heart was beating rapidly as my face turned as red as a tomato. I was hesitant to reply, but I did nonetheless.

"Um... Kotori... We only just met today and—" I started but Kotori silenced me with a soft finger to my lips.

"What's wrong with being lovers on the first day? I mean, it's love at first sight for both of us," she said, as if it were the most natural conclusion one could reach. I just didn't get how she didn't feel embarrassed by what she was saying.

"O-okay... M-My new l-l-lover..." I stammered, lips moving completely independent of my thoughts. "Oh... I guess we need to find some anemone now... I need to get back soon or the Queen is going to get worried..."

"Hm... Me too... Or Honoka-chan's going to have to send Eri-chan... Oh... I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you, Honoka-chan is my personal maid whom I chat with and Eri-chan is our best knight! Even if she looks and sounds strict at first, she's really nice and puts others above herself! I think you would be good friends," she explained. In return, I started talking about my princess, Rin, who was my friend, and Maki-chan, my colleague. I was an archer who fought alongside that fast-paced assassin.

'Say...its Eri-chan's birthday today so she should be taking the day off... I wonder if she's going to hang out with

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is NozoEri Lemon! Which was deleted! It's cause I'm not even supposed to read T ratings or write, let alone M ratings... I'll add it later so I'm adding my other chapter. Btw, it's gonna be my longest chapter sooooo yeah... Please fave, review etc. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

 **EDIT: I will add in the lemon now cos I got over 1000 views! Please tell me if u hate it and im not very good as I'm literally 11!**


	4. Garasu no Hanazono (NozoEri)

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"(If you don't like lemons DO NOT READ)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"(Nozomi POV)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Knock knock, Ericchi, you awake yet?" I call cutely, carrying a simple but stunning strapless dress for Ericchi's birthday. Hearing no response, I walk in quietly, hoping not to disturb her, and gazed painfully at her. She was so beautiful, arms sprawled across her bed, leaving her exposed. I decided to perch on the side of king-sized bed, as she is a knight of the highest rank, and smiled. Her facial features were perfect and the sleeping version was even cuter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"" Ericchi, I love you..." I mutter as I silently yawn. Maybe I should go back to my own bed and cone back later or perhaps... Slowly and carefully, I climb into Ericchi's bed and faced her so I could look at her in detail. I was still in my maids uniform- Ericchi thinks I'm cute in it- but I ignore the scratchiness and uncomfort. Suddenly, Eri's hands stretches out towards me, landing on my breasts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""My, my Ericchi... Do you like the feel of them? Or would you rather be naked?" I teased the sleeping girl./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Mhm... Nozomi..." Eri muttered in her sleep... she's so cute! ~! And she just called my name in her dream./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Mou Nozomi... Nozomi? NOZOMI!? What are you doing here? And more importantly, what am emI /emdoing?" She exclaimed as she woke up, finding where she placed her hands in her sleep and apologised repeatedly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm really sorry Nozomi! I can't control my hands when Im asleep and-" she apologised until I cut her off with my finger./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ericchi, Ericchi, you don't need to be sorry, after all it's just me! Well... You could make up for it..." I smiled as my eyes turned lustful./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"" I'll do anything to repay! Just one thing! She shouted as I secretly smiled with lust and desire./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Show me your naked body, and maybe I'll do what you did to me by accident, but your nude."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""W-what? B-but-..." She started until I silenced her with a kiss./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ericchi, you said you would do anything..." I said cutely so that she couldn't resist. "And maybe I'll show parts of myself..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""F-fine... Don't overdo it... By the way, do I strip myself or do you?" Ericchi stammered as she blushed madly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, you suggested it... So I'll do it for you!" I laughed gleefully and sadistically as I approached her slowly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, you suggested it... So I'll do it for you!" I laughed gleefully and sadistically as I approached her slowly and placed my hand on her strap of her night gown and pulled it down. Her body temperature was exceeding the normal amount but I'm guessing it's because I'm stripping her. Once I completely stripped her, I stepped back slowly to admire her beautiful body./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""N-Nozomi... Hurry up if you're going to do something..." Eri complained as I kept scanning her from her curves to her white, fleshy thighs. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hm...I can't really choose... I've always wanted to feel these..." I whispered as I trailed my hands down her body. "But this part looks good too..." I smirked as my hand reached another part of her body. Somewhere which is wrong. "Or both?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""N-Nozomi! Only one thing! I really don't really want you to make me feel weird..." Eri protested as I thought of a different idea./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Then... What about... Sex? That counts as one thing, right? But you get to see me too!" I smiled as I saw her shocked expression./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ah... It's tempting but-" she started until I cut her off again, with a kiss on her lips./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""So that's a yes from Ericchi! And by the way, what I said were rhetorical questions..." I said seductively as I made my way towards her, stripping myself and without watching, I slipped on a piece of clothing I stripped off Ericchi, fell on top of Eri onto the bed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ah... Sorry... It was an accident..." I whispered, scratching my head. We just laid there, me on top of Eri, bodies sticking together. I felt my hand was on something soft and squidgy.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well... There's one part fulfilled!" I laughed as I noticed my hand was on her soft, pale breast. I softly squeezed it until Eri yelped./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""N-Nozomi! This was on purpose wasn't it?!" She screamed as I just laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Suddenly, the door burst open to our horror./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Eri-chan! Happy bir... WHAT? What are you doing Eri-chan with Nozomi-chan?! Well... I always knew that you two were secretly dating and hiding it from everyone but I never knew you did this! I'm going to tell everyone!" Honoka shouted,very surprised, when she saw me on top of Ericchi, nude./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""H-Honoka-chan... I-It's not what you think it is!" Eri called after her but Honoka just ran away. "NOZOMI!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hehe... My bad... Forgot to lock the door..." I laughed sheepishly and walked towards the door and firmly locked it. "Wanna carry on now that I've actually locked the door?" I questioned and Eri rolled her eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Nah...!" She groaned sarcastically. "I'm still really pissed about Honoka though... And you forgetting to lock the door!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"We were on top of each other the whole time, even when Honoka came in because I didn't have the strength to move. I moved my head slightly down towards her breasts and nibbled on her hardened nipple. I simulate the other with my hand as she moans and groans./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ngh... Nozomi... It feels so..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Good? Too good? I finish her sentence and she nods. She strokes my hair with one hand and suddenly, snaked one hand towards my legs and moved her hand up my thigh. She kept flicking her finger around my clitoris "E-Ericchi... Stop it... If you're going to do it, hurry up... Ngh..." I moaned lustfully and she giggled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You want me that much Nozomi? Hehe..." Eri kept teasing at my ... opening until I grabbed her wrist and thrust her finger into me. "Non-chans getting inpatient..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Its cause Ericchi's being to slow..." I mutter as she wiggles her finger in me. I gasp when I felt another slender thing joining it. "Ngh... Ericchi is adding another..." I groan and she pumps her fingers in and out of me. I feel like she likes the sound of me moaning and the sounds inside me too./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Anything wrong with that?" She laughs and I think 'thats it'. I can't let her win and anyways, im supposed to be the one doing this to her. It was for me anyways... "Ericchi... I need to do things to you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Oh... Nozomi wants to try out doing this... Well... Okay..." She says and flips me to the bottom and she quickly sucks her fingers, tasting my juices. I swiftly trace my hands down her body and decided to immediately use two fingers in her. I started slow and sped up my pace as fast as I could. She was swirming like a fox which has just been shot. I pushed her off me so she sat up and she stared at me. But I lied down on her bed and stuck my tongue around her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Nozomi... Why are you doing this?" Eri questioned and I smirked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Its called revenge Ericchi... Revenge..." She pushes my head forwards so I actually lick the place./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ngh... I'm cumming!" Eri screams as a wave of juices squirt onto my face. I just decided to lick it all off though. "Nozomi!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hmm? What did I do?" I reply, licking her vagina clean hungrily./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You're licking my..." Eri had a pained look on her face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay... I'll stop..." I start to lift up my head but she kept it down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No... don't stop... Thats not what I meant..." Suddenly, there were loud bangs on the door. We looked at each other and our faces turned pale./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Eri-chan! You've got paparazzi here!" A familiar voice shouts. A voice we heard a few minutes ago./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""The fuck..." Eri mutters as I just laugh manically./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Guess you're popular Ericchi!" I exclaim./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""They aren't here for me! They're here because Honoka told them we're having emsex /em(god forgive me again)!" Eri shouts as I just laugh harder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Should I open the door?" I tease as she blush madly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""NO! Whatever you do, DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" She screams as I toss her undergarments and dress at her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Just kidding... I'd be exposing myself too! Anyways, its a party for you today so wear that!" I winked while I pulled on my back long and also strapless violet dress./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""O-Okay... By the way, you look really nice..." She murmured as I started braiding my hair into what I usually use for important and formal ceromonies./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ah... Thanks, you too!" I giggled cutely at her which caused her to blush. Eventually, we finally finished and opened the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ooh! Lovers!" A man exclaimed as he saw our fingers, entwined. We lt go immediately./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Guess none of them can be my wife now..." Another man sulks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I wouldnt have married you anyways!" We scream at him, sychronised. The whole time, there were clicks and blinding light surounding us like we were in heaven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Um... We really need to go... We have to go somewhere important...: Eri shouts, trying to get us out of the scene./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hm... To do it again? If you are, please invite me!" A pervert smiles and stares at our curves./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""NO! Anyways, its because its Ericchi's birhthday." I add on. She smiles as she puts her hand over her mouth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""emGarasu no Hanazono?"/em She whispers under her breath so only I could hear. Our glass garden was our only private place which noone knew of. It was fulled with lucious trees but the main feature was the lilies. White lilies growing everywhere. Its like our personal heaven. Even though there was a sign which said someones been there with her friend and they came out lovers. Just like me and Nozomi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay Eri and Nozomi-sama," The paparazzi said in unision as they moved apart, letting us to walk through./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Wow... So obedient..." I thought./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Eri-chan! Nozomi-chan! I'll arrange your wedding today! That's my birthday present to you Eri-chan!" Honoka calls as we run off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Honoka..." We moan as we enter the autumn wind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well... Thats very like a gift from Honoka... Isn't it" I giggle and she sighs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I guess so..." We stand there, staring at each other and eventually burst out laughing./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff));" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A/N: I wrote this when I was like 10 years old so don't judge me and dislike me just cos this chapter! I just wanted to test my writing out this way! I also had exams on but I didn't revise much and was writing this instead so I dedited all my precious revision time to fan fiction writing time. /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	5. Inseparable

(Kotori POV)

It was daybreak when we finally finished collecting our shared anemone with lots of awkward scenes...

(Flashback)

This flower looks nice!" I giggled as I ran up to it, with Umi close on my tail. As I stretched my fingers towards it, Umi gripped my wrist firmly, very firmly.

"Kotori, it's poisonous..." She said, her expression turning stern and serious.

"Wah! But it looks so pretty!" I protested as I continued reaching towards it. Suddenly, she pulled me back, hard but I toppled on top of her.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was just being dumb and it was all my fault! You were doing it for my safety... You really do care about me..." I apologised as I saw her blush.

"I-it's okay... I don't mind... Just don't run off again without prior notice and we should hurry up. The sun's setting and we need to get back before nightfall..." Umi said quickly as I hastily stood up from her and dusted my dress.

(End of flashback)

"-ri-chan! Kotori-chan!" Umi shouts in my ear and shakes me very fiercely.

"Waah? Whaaaaat?" I laugh awkwardly as she facepalms.

"You walked into a tree! What are you dreaming about? And your skill is pretty weird! Eyes opened sleep walking!" Umi exclaims sarcastically as I finally regain my senses.

" Sorry... I'm a bit crazy..." I laugh sheepishly." So this is where we part wa-" Surprisingly, the shy, timid but strong Umi pounced onto me in a massive bed hug.

"Just in case I never see you again..." She mutters quietly, her voice cracking.

"I promise I will see you again! I promise I'll come back just for you!" I shout cheerfully, in my heart, wishing that I could meet my 'love of my life' again... Someday in our future...

On the journey back, all I could think about was Umi-chan. She will remain in my heart forever...

As I walked casually into the palace, I remembered that I snook out. Fortunately, the gods were in my favour and everyone was in the ballroom celebrating with a party for Eri-chan's birthday. A very familiar face came running up to me.

"Kotori-chan! Everyone's waiting for you! I stood up for you saying that you were sleeping in! Eri-chan said she wanted you to say a speech with her and apparently you've already know what your doing!" Honoka said very quickly.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! Wah!" I gasped as I ran in- luckily, my dress wasn't filthy from my trip but some specks of dirt and leaves were visible to me- Towards Eri-chan.

"I-I'm really sorry Eri-chan!" I apologised, gasping for air, and bowed repeatedly. Whispers and murmurs went around the party room.

"Hm? Is there something on my face? Or my hair?" I asked as I ruffled my hair. To my horror, an anemone slowly floated down.

"K-Kotori-chan... Where did you get that...? Nozomi questioned slowly, making sure I hear all her words, " did you happen to sneak out to... The anemone forest?"

"Uh... Um..." I couldn't think of an idea, or an excuse." W-well I..."

"Kotori! It's very dangerous! That's in the Calestelle territory! Did you bump into any Calestelle troops and did they harm you?" Nozomi shouted as she was about to begin a lecture.

"I-I did bump into this archer girl named Umi but I think she is the love of my life... IM just Doki Doki around her and there's this loveydovey aura around her and I actually feel that I can be myse-" I whispered to Nozomi so nobody could think that the princess of the country has fallen for a girl...

"Kotori-chan! Can't you be yourself here? Besides, she could be pretending to love you and betray you and your heart! We are sworn enemies from two years ago. And maybe she was ord-"

"No! Just because she's from Calestelle doesn't mean that she puts country before love! It's doesn't mean that we can't be friends... It doesn't mean we can't be lovers... And it certainly doesn't mean she is evil and she's going to kill me!" I screamed at Nozomi, tears brimming out of my eyes, holding my last and most precious anemone; Umi insisted it for me and stormed out of the ballroom.

"Kotori-chan..." Eri sighed deeply as she carried on her speech alone.

I was back in the cold, windy courtyard as I stared up at the stars. One really stood out to me as it was bigger, brighter and shinier than the others. I decided to wish upon it.

"I really wish... That I could... Meet Umi-chan again..." I prayed and plodded into my room and fell asleep, the anemone which Umi insisted that I should have, still in my grasp.

(Umi POV: starting from when she arrived at her castle)

I walked quickly through the castle as a chilly, evening zephyr was picking up.

"Brr... It's cold today..." I muttered as I entered Queen Hanayo's chamber. Hanayo, wasn't surprisingly, eating a huge bowl of rice and Rin-chan, not surprisingly as well, eating a massive bowl of ramen. The two foodaholics sat there, watching anime and eating away.

"Your anemone Hanayo-chan..." I muttered as I laid the anemone on her golden table, secretly keeping the one Kotori told me to keep as she worked hard finding it.

"Mhm... Awigawo Uwi-chwan..." Hanayo replied while stuffing her face with 'golden' rice.

"Hwai Hwai Uwi-chwan!" Rin smiled stuffing her ramen too as I face palmed.

" Where are your manners?!" I shouted at my kouhai, and was about to leave the room when Rin perked up.

"Mot awailable..." She laughed as she carried on. I quickly left the room from my food addicts and ran into my Japanese style garden.

I saw a familiar girl gazing up at the starry sky who had red hair and wasn't a food addicted kouhai, her eyes filled with awe.

"Maki-chan... You really enjoy stargazing don't you? I see you every starry night here..." I whispered and she jumped back and yelped.

"Wah! Don't walk up on me like that! And by the way, where were you the whole day? You weren't around here so I didn't have a friend or practice partner! I had to play with Nico cause Rin and Hanayo were playing and they said I wouldn't like it!" Maki exclaims as she threw her arm over my shoulder.

"To be honest, I just went there and they were eating like savages... I understand why they didn't want you to come along, so you wouldn't tell them off... For being royally shameful. By the way, Rin-chan asked me to get Hanayo-chan some anemone from the forest for her..." I explained but Maki stopped me.

" It doesn't take a whole day to get that! It could take me an hour! Two hours at most! And you left at 6am!" Maki shouted me for being slow, annoyed just because she was bored.

"Well... I took my time and you chose to play with Nico? Just because you like her and you want to be girlfriends?" I teased as her cheeks rivalled with her hair.

"Umi-senp- I mean chan! I-I don't like her... She's really annoying and who told you I liked her?" She muttered, blushing madly.

"Well, your tsunderation, I'm just going to join you stargazing..." I spotted a star, a unique star, which was sparklier, brighter than any other.

"I wish... I could see Kotori-chan again..." I muttered quietly so Maki-chan couldn't hear me. I quickly said my goodbye, ran up the castle into my room and threw myself onto the bed falling asleep, still clutching the anemone that I snook out of the pile that I handed in, the one that Kotori found for me

* * *

A/N: finished! Plz review and stuff! the chapter after this is probably 3000 words long?


	6. Listen to my A-RISE (RinPana)

A/N: I really don't know what to write... It'll be really short, sorry...I can't write RinPana

* * *

"Hm... Kayochin... Wanna get some food, nya?" Rin laughed sheepishly while I could hear that her stomach was grumbling.

"But Rin-chan... All we ever do is eat..." I protest even though deep inside me, I really want to eat too.

When I was the princess, I used to always play with Rin-chan... Go out and eat food, play mini games with each other... Sometimes with Maki-chan too! But once I was crowned as queen because both my parents decided to go somewhere and never return, I found out that Rin-chan had no family left as they all died from an illness but whenever she was around me, she still always had a smiley aura, ignoring the fact that her parents were gone. She always made me smile when I was down so I felt really sad for her and took her into the castle with me, pretending that she was my long lost sister.

"Kayochin! Rin knows you really want to eat but you think you'll get fat and you're a queen so its not good. But royaltys' gotta eat too!" Rin shouted and I jumped back in surprise.

"Um... Well..." I muttered and twiddled my fingers. The sun was shining, birds were singing... The perfect day to go get some food... (That sounds like grade 1 english...)

"See, Rin was right! You always do that when you're lying... So Rin can always see through you...nya?" Rin smiled and I finally gave up.

"F-Fine... I do really want food... But its the festival soon... Its tomorrow..." I say and she gasps.

"Oh right... Well, we can always eat more..." Rin giggled and dragged me out into the shining sun like a fireball. As we walked into the castle fields, I noticed that the uncut grass is now as green as ... (can't think of anything...) a green iPhone 5c ; as tall as the empire state building.

"Kayochin... You're drooling and we're not even there yet! Are you that hungry?" Rin questioned and I returned back to the real world.

"Oh... Yeah kinda... You wanna get some takeaway ramen before we leave?" I said and she nodded eagerly. "I'll just come back and make our chef make some rice..."

"Yeah! Rin really want that! And Kayochin isn't being like Kayochin today... Rin doesn't like it..."Rin frowned and I decided to cheer up.

"Well... I'm just me and not thinking about anything! Honestly!" Even though I was being honest, Rin didn't believe me.

"Hm... Oh my gosh Nya!" Rin gets a notification on her phone and I try to look over and see but she didn't let me. " A-RISE is having a concert in the main plaza!"

I jump up and drag Rin and ran as fast as the wind. "A-RISE..." I saw Rin laugh as we were charging through the street.

"Rin was joking Kayochin..." She chuckled but to my surprise, A-RISE were having a concert. "Well... Rin wasn't... Hehe..."

"It's their new single! Shocking Party!" I exclaim and watch them in complete concentration.

 _Dancing Dancing, Non-stop we're dancing..._

I stare in awe as the song finishs really quickly. "Now we'd like a word from our Queen or Princess over there in the audience!" Tsubasa cheered and people started pushing me and Rin-chan onto the stage. "So...did you like our new single?" She smiled like a flower (like rly beautifully) and everyone was taking photos.

"It was... Amazing! Even though i'm the Queen, Rin and I both really love you and we're your top fans!" I say, very enthusiastic and Rin is really happy now because i'm not grumpy anymore.

"Rin likes this version of Kayochin..." Rin murmured and unexpectedly, hugged me really quickly.

"Well, its nice to know that the Queen and Princess are our fans so... Lets give a big cheer for them!" Erena shouted and everyone started screaming as we walked down the stage and decided to skip getting food.

"Lets just go get some takeaway ramen and lets go back to the castle..." I giggled and Rin nodded. We got the first ramen that wasnt seafood and ran back to the castle. The chefs cooked up a whole enormous pot of rice for me and me and Rin sat in my room, watching anime and eating. Suddenly Umi comes in to deliver the anemone and gives us a minute lecture on eating manners. Then she quickly left.

"Well... Kayochin... Rin is really full! Can Rin sleep in the same room as you?" Rin burped and I laughed.

"Yeah sure Rin-chan..." I smiled and she kissed me for a splitsecond and backed away.

"Rin likes this Kayochin..." She got into her pajamas and got into my huge bed.

"Ill go to bed too..." I quickly got into my pajamas too and slithered into my bed. I stared at the ceiling, then eyed the flowers Umi put on my table, then at Rin.

I always like Rin, no matter how shes feeling... Well, I probably don't like her when she's sad... We had a really short chat and we fell asleep from all the food.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if its too OOC... I don't really focus on RinPana so im not very good at it... Please review! I really like reading comments so yeah! Thanks!


	7. Calestelle NAVIGATORS

**A/N: I've never said this but I feel like I should... Thanks for all the comments! It really helps! I always get writers block so I rarely write this fic... And I've never said this before too...**

Also, prepare for Kotori OOCness again #WhatHappenedToThePureAngel?!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own love live (even though I wish to) all rights go to bushiroad and other stuff... All I own is this fanfiction!**

* * *

(Kotori POV)

"Wah..." I yawned as I stared out of my window, gazing at the shining sun which was sparkling like the star I saw last night, the one I wished upon. "I kind of want to go find Umi... What about... An adventure to Calestelle?

I forced myself out of my bed, grabbed a cloak and charged to the town exit.

"Would you like to leave the town, miss?" The guard asked as I stared at the ground, resisting to look up to my downfall. So I nodded, my hood covering my distinctive hair, as he prepared on opening the gate.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew my hood off, revealing my hair and features, I gasped immediately as the guard recognised me in a second.

"Kotori-sama, we have been ordered to keep a close eye on you, as you escaped out of the country yesterday," The guard shouted as he shut the gate.

"S-shit..." I muttered as I shuffled back towards my room.

"That's so unfair! And they took all my objects possible for escaping!" Then I came up with an idea.

"I'm going to throw myself out of the window and hopefully fall into a tree... It's very risky though... Just for Umi-chan...❤" I thought as I scanned my room for something I can write on. My eyes were wobbling side to side quickly until I spotted a large piece of silk and a pot of ink and scribbled on it furiously:

 _Whoever reads this (hopefully my trustful maid and not Nozomi-chan...) Please note that I have disobeyed orders and have jumped out of the window to escape from this misery, don't worry, I hopefully haven't died. I have gone to find my love of my life, Umi-Chan as the palace is so boring. I Promise I Will Return_

 _Goodbye_

 _Kotori-sama_

I placed it neatly on my duvet and prepared to jump.

'Okay... I have to do this..." I used my cloak as a paraglider and parachute as I softly glided onto a tree.

"Yay... I didn't die! That's good news isn't it? But there's no turning back now..." I frowned as I looked back up at my window. "If I go back without achieving anything then I'll be lectured for nothing... I should look for a clothes and map shop... Maybe a convenience store might be good..."

I climbed out of the tree, unscathed, and walked into the forbidden woods.

Eri-chan always told me not to go in there, especially with her because I think she's scared of the dark, so I never went... Until now.

"Sheeeeesh! It's reaaaaalllly dark in here! No wonder Eri-chan never comes here. She doesn't even like being in the palace in the same room as Nozomi-San in the dark!" I laughed as I started thinking about NozoEri. "You know, I should totally write a fanfic on them... Like maybe something weird cause they are weird..." (Next chapter will be a NozoEri fanfiction in a KotoUmi fanfiction!)

As I finally saw the bright light at the end, I ran towards it and tripped over something long, like a rope. I realised that there were also snakes... SNAKES in this forest!

"Oh my god! I just really hope they aren't poisonous!" My eyes widened as I quickly ran out of the forest.

I squinted to see a sign, even though it was massive, which read:

North: Calestelle Castle

North West: Calisere Store

I head towards the store first, hoping to find what I needed.

Then suddenly, this enormous supermarket appeared in front of my very own eyes.

"Wow... I never even knew about this... And it's half Calestation and half Kiserian!" I gasped as I stepped in. I let my ash-brown hair loose so I wouldn't be recognised for my unique hairstyle at all.

Once I reached the clothing departure, I stood there gaping at all the different types, cultures and colours of clothing. In the Calestelle types, there were Yukatas, kimonos, trad Calestelle... In the Kisere types, there were what I usually wore, dresses, t-shirts, skirts, occasionally others like hoodies and gangster things which looked cool. I only really suited princessy clothes like really long dresses, green and silver or white really.

There was one Yukata, pale yellow silk with flowers and maple leaves on it which really caught my eye. The one next to it was also really nice, pale blue with darker blue flowers. I picked up the one that I saw first but my arm accidentally brushed against another clothes shopper.

"Ah! I'm really sorry!" We apologised to each other, synchronised again.

"K-Kotori-Chan? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice queried me. My most memorable voice.

"A-Ah! U-Umi-Chan? I didn't know that you come here..." I uttered, shocked. She gave me a friendly embrace, unlike our last one.

"Of course I come here! Everyone in Calestelles been here! I'm either here, the Castle, on a quest from Hanayo-Sama or in the other shopping centre. By the way, I never knew you came here! Let alone Calestelle! You don't want to get caught by our guards or you might, scratch that, you will be killed! You're a Royal Kisere." Umi said sternly. "Just... Don't wear what you're wearing now..."

"Hai hai! Oh by the way, I only came here to see you!" I said as I wandered into a dressing room, carrying my Yukata.

"Are you going to stay for tonight then? It's a Calestelle festival and everyone's wearing Yukatas," Umi explained as she took her one and stepped into a different room.

"Ah really? I'll walk around with you!" I giggled and jumped out, in my yukata. A second later, Umi came out, looking like a perfect Calestation woman.

"Umi-chan... You look beautiful! It really suits you!" I exclaimed as her expression softened into a smile.

"Thanks... You too! And by the way, at the festival, it's really only couple who walk toge-" She started until I grabbed her hand and jumped up and down.

"That's even better! Remember, we agreed to be lovers yesterday!" I laughed as I dragged her along to the cashier.

I think she's thinking that I'm not being serious but we really did promise...

"Uh... Oh right... Um, do you want me to pay? If you don't have any money on you..." She asked sweetly as I shook my head.

"Wait... What currency do you use?" I questioned. Or I would have to go to a cash machine and exchange my money into the money they use here.

"Um, we just use the original Kiselles..." She replied as I guessed that the countries used the same even though we're at war. We used to be friendly neighbouring countries, Kisere working at growing and making things which you call European in your world as Calestelle made things you call Asian.

"Okay... I can use my own money... How much do they cost? Do you want me to pay for yours? I've got this much..." I stated as I tipped approximately 100000 on the table, mainly notes but some coins (in the word some, I mean LOADS).

"Whoa... I only get 10000 a year... And you bring 10 times of what I get! Why did you bring this much! I'm well known but I still don't have that sort of money... But I can pay for mine... It's cheap..." Umi exclaimed as whispers were heard around us.

"Oh... But this was only 5 months' worth of saving for me... And anyways! Umi! You've done so much for me, you made my day and everything! So seriously, I can pay for everything..." I insisted as the woman at the cashier asked if we would like to wear it out.

"Um yes please... And this one too!" I said quickly, tugging on Umi's yukata.

"Kotori! I ca-" she started and suddenly, I slapped my hand over her mouth. The rest came out muffled.

"Is there something wrong miss?" The cashier woman asked as I answered for Umi.

"What she was going to say was that I look so beautiful in this so she can't make me pay for everything even though she's really broke," I finished as she pouted and folded her arms. I decided to get rid of my coins first, because they're really heavy and weighing me down, and just gave all of it to the cashier. A bit too much...

"Oh my... That's too much... It only costs 400 Kiselles altogether... 1000 is way too much..." The cashier gasps but I just wave my hand, gesturing to her that she should just keep the change.

"Just keep it... I've got millions more..." I muttered as I dragged Umi out of the shop with me.

"So Umi-chan... If you want to repay me... Show me around and let's go and grab some food! But I'm paying everything we get, of course... Eat as much as you like!" I giggled as she started dragging me North, towards the castle.

"Ah Umi... Where are we going?" I ask as we approached the castle.

"To the plaza... We can go shopping for a bit... And at night, they're going to change it completely into a food market! Like, little stalls of fried, popcorn chicken (KFC!), this stall of Ramen... I'm sure Rin-hime would love that... Stalls of rice and things like that... I think Hanayo would love that... And yeah... Loads of food... I swear there's going to be dessert stalls with manjuu... And cheesecake... If you like that..." Umi explained as her eyes sparkled.

"CHEESECAKE? I LOVE THAT! IT'S MY FAVOURITE FOOD! Anyways... Are you glad that I'm coming?" I asked and she nodded furiously. "Or is it because you can eat all you want?"

"K-Kotori... I'm not that greedy!" Umi protested and I laughed manically as we passed through the castle.

The castle was the most magnificent castle I had ever seen. There were 24 turrets and the walls were 3 meters thick of solid stone. There were flags and banners hanging everywhere and from above, I looked like a shocked ant, standing in the middle of the castle, awed.

"T-This castle is... The most spectacular castle I've _ever_ seen!" I exclaimed as Umi started giggling. The sky was turning orange even though it was four o'clock, Maybe four forty five, I guess that's because it was close winter and the sun sets really early. Umi continued dragging me north, through the back gates.

"Hehe... Why don't you show me your castle? Or is it a palace?" Umi laughed for no reason while I suddenly remembered that _some_ people didn't like Calestians. And that someone is someone who I know really well, there are a lot of other people too, and she's a mean maid called Nozomi.

"Not a good idea, don't sneak over there like I did today. My friend really hates you and she thinks that you will one day betray me and kill me. You can see it in the war," I shuddered as I imagined Nozomi forcing Eri to stab Umi...

* * *

"Ericchi! Go kill that girl," Nozomi shout cheerfully and Eri reluctantly draws her sword. "Because if you do, I'll give you a session... And if you don't, Kotori will die so I'll have to slowly burn that girl," And that fires Eri up.

"No! Eri-chan! Please! This girl is innocent! Umi is innocent!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Kotori... Move or they'll harpoon both of us..." Umi gulps but I didn't budge. "Kotori! I'm a knight! I'm used to kill and die!"

"No... If you're going to die... Then my life's useless... If you die, I'll die with you," I announce which made Umi release a tear. "I promise."

"KOTORI! WE _HAVE_ TO ELIMINATE THIS GIRL! SHE'S SEDUCTING YOU SO YOU ARE ON HER SIDE!" Nozomi bellows but I cling onto Umi and embrace her tightly.

"I'm not letting you go... And anyways... Nozomi's seducing Eri to kill you..." I whispered and suddenly, Nozomi rips me off Umi and Eri stabs her and I sit there crying.

* * *

"Ah... I forgot we are enemies... Okay... Well, let's just go get some food or shall we not? The festival starts in two hours so we could wait so we could eat more... "Umi asked cutely as she kept going on about food.

"Um, okay..." I murmured as my stomach growled like a lion, digesting nothing because I skipped breakfast and lunch, but I tried to ignore it.

(Half an hour later)

"Hehe... It's almost the festival!" Umi laughed, checking her watch, as she jumped up and down gleefully. I never could imagine this shy, workaholic, strong girl to be this cheerful because of food.

"I guess there's an hour and 15 minutes left… So… Whaddya want to do?" I asked her as she dragged me into this huge shopping centre.

"Wow… Everything here is amazing!" I gaped as the smell of food wafted through the air

"To be honest, in my opinion, it isn't that amazing… I guess it's because I've lived here for 17 years…" Umi said as I notice that we are the same age… Unless she used to live somewhere else…

"Hey Umi-chan, when's your birthday?" I quickly questioned.

"March 15 2712… Which makes me sevent-"She murmured nonchalantly until I interrupted her.

"Oh my days! I was born on 12th of September 2712! You're only 6 months older than me! I guess that's why we are so… Likeable to each other!" I exclaimed and she smiled and wandered around the centre, chatting.

The third floor was completely food stores and restaurants, which are basically the same thing, as the fifth floor was an ice rink. The fourth was clothing shops and the second was a disco floor. Don't forget the supermarket on floor No.1!

"So… We can go anywhere except for the third… We're saving space for later… Hm, what about the ice rink? I've been millions of times with Maki… I wonder if she's here…" She muttered and my face lit up and I nodded optimistically. I had never been on ice before and I really want Umi or someone to teach me! Preferably not Nozomi haha...

"Yesh Yesh Yesh Please Umi! I've always wanted to ice skate before!" I giggled as we shoved into the elevator. Sheesh, there's a lot of people in Calestelle…

"Maki is really amazing… She's a real princess on ice..." She complimented her friend when we suddenly reached this _huge_ ice rink. To my surprise, not Umi's, there was an enormous amount of people but no one was actually on ice (just on the stage seats). Except for this one red-haired girl. She danced around swiftly and beautifully, twirling like an ice queen. That's probably Maki. The most memorable description from Umi was red hair… And ice princess. And that is what I'm seeing right now… Maki really is a princess on ice…

"Wow… Maki-chan really is amazing…" I murmured while roses were flying around the rink. In about twenty seconds the rink was a red rose bath. How does Maki walk out of that…?

"Maki-chan! You're amazing!" A man in the crowd shouted.

"Maki-chan! Marry me! My mother would be so happy!" Another um… weird man shouted as Umi and I face palmed.

Maki stepped out of the rink carrying lots of stalks of roses, as the other skaters ran as fast as they could onto the rink, trying to copy the princess. I watched her as her eyes turned to Umi and she jumped slightly, then ran towards us.

"Hey Umi! Whatcha doing here? And who's this?" She requested. I put on my best smile and introduced myself as well as complimenting the princess on ice who's right in front of me.

"I'm Kotori and um Maki-chan! Umi-chan talks about you a lot… By the way, you're amazing! Even after a million years I couldn't do that…" She looked down, trying to be tsundere but she was still smiling.

"I-I'm not that good… Anyways… K-Kotori-s-senpai? If you practice you would be amazing too! I come here when I'm free and not battling… Or when Umi's not teaching me… But whenever I'm here to practice, all those pervs and everyone else thinks it's a show…" Maki said modestly as I carried on complimenting her till… "Oh, another thing… Kotori-senpai… I've never seen you around in Calestelle before,"

Crap, how do I answer? I can't tell her I'm from Kisere! Can I…?

"Maki, Kotori is a long lost girl who I knew in high school. I went to the anemone forest and I found her," Umi blurted out for me. Oh thank god Umi... "Aaaanyways Maki, We wanted to go ice skating but she's never been before… So I'm going to te-"

"No, I'm going to teach her! How nice Kotori-senpai! You get an ice skating profesh to teach you, for free, of course. You're Umi's friend so why not…" She laughed as she changed our shoes in the speed of light and dragged us into the rink. Everyone prepared to leave the rink again as the princess on ice arrived but Maki stopped them. Wow shes popular…

"Minna! Its alright… Im not doing a show! Just giving _her_ a private session," Maki shouted as everyone stopped moving. PEOPLE HERE ARE SO LOYAL AND OBEDIENT! WOW!

"M-Maki-chan… I can pay you as im probably as rich as your queen…" I pleaded but Maki insisted its for free.

Umi quietly shifted towards me and whispered: "Shes richer than our queen .-." Oh…

"I've never taught anyone before properly… so im still a beginner at teaching… W-What you do is you push off with one foot and don't be scared or you'll wobble and collapse…" She said even though I shook vigorously. She took my hands as she pulled me along with her; I started gaining confidence until...

My foot caught some ice at the front while we were going pretty fast… And I toppled onto Maki. Oh god…

"Oh Im so sorry Maki-chan!" She must be so cold… Even though I can feel her heat and I stared at her face which was bright pink. How did I even slip up?

"Uh… Kotori-senpai… please don't apologise… It was bound to happen… It's your first time anyways. But um could you first uh move your hand and get up p-please?" Maki murmured and I looked where my hand was. Oh shit. I wondered what the soft landing for my hand was. Oh shit shit shit!

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry! H-How can you be so amazing?!" I said awkwardly after trying to stand up on ice. It's really hard! I see in the corner of my eye a really fast girl with long blue hair doing laps at supersonic speed. "Umi-chan's really good at this too.."

"Well if this counts as teaching... I showed her this place... She was reluctant to come at first so I dragged her in and kind of taught her how to start skating and gain confidence..." Maki muttered while we tried to skate again.

"Woah Maki-chan! You're a really good teacher then!" I giggled as she looked down, still doing a perfect job.

"W-Well... I'm not that good... And anyways, Umi teaches me archery in return. Have you seen her shoot?! She hits bullseye every single shot! You should compliment her, not me!" Maki exclaimed modestly; I burst out laughing. "E-eh?"

"Haha... Stop being modest! Everyone has their charm in their own hobby! You're really good at this and it's such a skill to be able to ice skate and fight on the front lines! I can't do anything except from... jumping out of a palace, escaping from... Wait! Nothing! Just jumping from a high building onto a tree!" I laughed sheepishly.

Maki-chan was so nice and I can't reveal the fact that im from another country. That im the rivalling country's princess. I can't or everythings ruined. Maki taught me this, i dont want her to just hate me for this!

"I see... Well im a warrior assassin thing so im learning how to run up these damn trees in the world. Or buildings. Umi should be slowing down by now... She can usually go for about 10000 laps at supersonic speed so its about time..." Maki giggles while Umi actually started stopping.

"10000 laps is amazing! How many can you do?" I ask eagerly as she started thinking, releasing one of my hands.

"Hm... Maybe... A million? That's my limit but Umi can have a eternal bullseye streak... I can only get 10 in a row..." She mutters, complimenting Umi again. "Think you can do one lap by yourself?"

"Yes!" I nod, skating towards the side to start myself off when Maki speeds towards Umi, asking for a race.

"Um... Okay... But you're going to win anyways... I can only do exactly 10000 laps..." I hear Umi say when Maki is half teaching her.

"Then how about 100100 laps? It'll be training and i'll do 1001000?"

"You always give yourself huge handicaps Maki! I'm sure it's because inside, you actually think that you're really good at skating and you want to show off," Umi teases, making Maki blush like a tomato.

"W-Whats wrong with that? Uhm... Look! Kotori's progressing fast! Look at her do those laps by herself!" Maki compliments, once again, which surprises me. I've already done around 5 laps on my own!

"Oh my god! I forgot about Kotori! What time is it Maki?" Umi exclaims, making me remember. Food... Umi wants her amazing festival food...

"aah... It's quater to five... Why?" Maki questions while being dragged by Umi to the starting line, the gate.

"Because Kotori and I need to go to the festival and it's starting in 15 minutes!"

"But the festival is just downstairs..."

"Quick race of 10100 laps, GO!" Umi shouted as she gave herself a headstart, shooting off like sonicwaves.

"H-Hey! That's not fair at all! Umi! Umiiii! Ugh nevermind...' Maki sighs while starting to sprint off, at an even faster pace than Umi's, "and I'm doing 1001000 laps!"

I'm turning dizzy, watching these two have a huge, inhuman race that can't be true... I must be dreaming... Noone can skate this fast in the world or are they some different animal?

After about two minutes, Umi stopped and after a millisecond, Maki stopped.

"waaah... You beat me by a millisecond! Even though I had a handicap... But its the first time you beat me!" Maki exclaims, congratulating her senior; Umi just chuckled.

"Time?" Umi queried while plodding off the rink. I left the rink just before they started the match or I would've fainted from the two spinning around me 10000 times in two minutes!

"Twelve minutes to... Are you going?" Maki bellows across the rink just in case Umi can't hear, "I'll go too, but I might come later..."

"Oh sure! I'm going now with Kotori! I need to go shopping with her first... I'll see you there with Nico!" She teases her junior making her turn around to hide her flushes.

"Mou... UMI!"

"So how was your experience with Maki?" Umi asked politely. It was so polite I laughed out loud so hard. "W-What's so funny?"

"I-It's just the way you said that and your tsundere friend's really kind! Oh question, how do you two even skate that fast?" I exclaim, Umi replying with 'A lot of hard and painful training.'

"Well... Do you want to go shopping for nine minutes? It's ten to right now," Umi states. Before I could say anything, she drags me onto an elevator.

"Why nine minutes? Can't we just run to the plaza?" I ask, while we stumble out of the elevator, and walk into a shop with these half tops and bra like things and half shorts or mini skirts which i've never seen before.

"Because we have to be there the second it starts. There's always the best hanabi at the beginning so you need to be there the second they cut down the ropes. While we're here... Do you want to try on any bikinis? I personally don't feel good wearing them but I'm sure you'll like them!" Umi laughs, letting me wander off like a wild dog. I don't trash the place of course.

* * *

 **A/N: I swear. I'm never going to finish this! This chapter was literally posted half a year ago... Right. I'll finish this ASAP. Tell me if you want a true end too.**


End file.
